Make Me Forget
by ShelbyBells
Summary: After Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, she goes on a journey to find a potion to make her forget him. Can he find her and remind her why she loved him in the first place, or will he be too late? Inu/Kag with slight Kog/Kag, rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I really wish I did (:**

"Ok that's it. He's been gone for a long time now, what if he's in trouble?" Kagome said, "I have to go find him."

As she left the shack, Sango shook her head and mumbled, "Bye, Kagome."

Kagome ran through the woods.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" While scanning the forest, Kagome tripped and fell through some bushes. Her hands and face cut some shallow cuts. When she looked up, she saw Inuyasha... and Kikyo. Her soul collectors were surrounding them as they shared a passionate kiss. She froze. Her heart shattered into tiny peices. There was a gaping hole in the ground sucking them down. He was going to Hell with her, willingly!

"Inuyasha, how could you do this to me!" Tears were welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks,

"I never want to see you again!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up, "Wait, Kagome."

**With Kagome**

Kagome ran through the forest with no destination in mind. Her tears were blurring her vision and she couldn't see a thing. She ran into something hard. She was about to fall to the ground when huge, iron arms caught her. Kagome blinked the tears out of her eyes to find pale eyes the colour of the bluest sky.

"Koga," Kagome whispered.

"What has that mutt done to you this time," Koga said enraged. He lifted her hands and saw the cuts that decorated them. With that, Kagome started crying again.

"Koga, please give me something to make me forget about him. I never want to remember," Kagome pleaded. Koga gave a smirk and then thought seriously for a moment.

"I know where I can take you."

**With Inuyasha**

"You knew she was going to come here, didn't you!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

"Yes. But Inuyasha, now we can be together without _her_ getting in the way." Inuyasha's eyes kept flashing dangerously between red and gold.

"She was never in the way! You aren't even alive," he spat. With that, he ran off to go find Kagome. _Where would she go?_ He ran through the forest and burst into the hut.

"Kagome I'm so-" He stopped short when he noticed she wan't inside.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango gave him her best death glare.

"She went looking for you. I'm guessing she didn't like what you were doing with a certain clay body. Am I right?" Inuyasha stuttered and ran out. He had to find her. She could get lost, hurt, abducted! He had to find her to make things right. Running through the forest at blinding speeds, he tried to find any traces of her scent.

When the stars vanished and the sun began to rise, he moaned,

"Kagome! Where are you?" The silence of the forest was his only reply. It was so quiet he started getting a slight ringing in his ears. He dropped onto his knees. _Oh kami, what have I done?_

**With Kagome**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She had the worst nightmare ever. Inuyasha broke her heart and she was running through the forest... She looked up to see Koga holding her and running with his usual cocky smile. It wasn't a dream, all of yesterday came rushing back to her. The bone crushing pain came back and suffocated her heart. She felt as if she couldn't breathe and began gasping.

"Are we almost there?" she asked a little out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm taking you to an old friend of mine. She'll know what to give you to make you forget," Kagome nodded, relieved that the pain would be gone soon, "This will be permanent, are you sure you want it?" Koga's cocky smile faded as he asked. He wanted Kagome but he didn't want to make her to be regret it, even though she wouldn't remember why.

"Of course," Kagome said surely. Koga's smile came back and he ran faster than ever.

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so tell me what you think. I know it's really short but I thought it was a good hook, got to keep you interested somehow (: Anyways I hope you liked this, please review and check back for updates!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did Kagome and Inuyasha would've gotten together much earlier in the series (:**

**With Kagome**

Koga and Kagome approached a cave carved into a mountain. The walls were filled with herbs and weird objects. The smell put her on edge and didn't help when she saw Koga's friend. She was an old lady with a lot of wrinkles and a large scar over her left eye. She looked bitter and angry. When she saw Koga, her face lit up.

"Koga! So nice to see you again. What brings you to me?" Her voice was nice and reminded Kagome of her grandmother before she died.

"Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it? Well, I actually needed a favor from you." She let out a long laugh.

"Aren't you always? What do you need this time?" Koga let Kagome out of his arms. The old woman gave her a warm smile.

"This is Kagome, my mate. Something horrible happened to her and she needs a memory erasing spell." The woman's face scrunched up and she turned to Kagome.

"You do know that this will be permanent, right? I cannot undo it once I cast it." Kagome nodded.

"It's all I want," she said with confidence. She couldn't stand Inuyasha's painful actions any longer.

"Ok Koga, once I cast it, you know what to do. Kagome, you might want to sit down for this." Kagome sat down in the only chair in the cave. The old woman chanted words Kagome couldn't understand and then all of sudden, images flashed before her eyes.

She Inuyasha, all her experiences with him, the good and the bad. She saw the first time they met when he thought she was Kikyo, the time he saved her from the hair demon, all the times he ran off to Kikyo. She was sobbing. By the time the chanting was over, Kagome was asleep.

"Remember, you must take her back to your den and let her sleep undisturbed. If she gets woken up, very bad things will happen," the old woman warned with no humor in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I've done this before." The woman went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Good luck. And her's a little love potion just in case," she said with a wink as she handed him a small vile. With that, Koga scooped up Kagome and started for the den.

**With Inuyasha**

Minutes, hours, days, he didn't know. Time didn't seem to matter anymore. There was no scent of Kagome anywhere. He lost her, for good. He never got to tell her that he l- just then, the smell of cherry blossoms invaded his nose. Kagome! He followed the scent for almost a day. It led to a cave and was still fresh. _What was she doing all the way out here?_ An old woman who could pass for a demon was inside the cave. He unsheathed his sword and began to charge.

"You wench! What have you done with Kagome?" With a flick of her wrist Inuyasha was pinned to the floor.

"Stupid fool. What do you know of Kagome?"

"I need to find her and her scent led here," he choked out. The spell that pinned him to the ground didn't loosen.

"Well I'm feeling generous today. Speak your story and I may tell you where Kagome is."

"I'm not telling you anything! Let me go or you'll regret it!" he shouted at her.

"Kepp struggling and I'll kill you right now. Then you will know nothing of the girl." Inuyasha nodded.

"See it started out when I saw Kikyo's soul gatherers and I went to see her. She said some weird chant and I couldn't control my body. Kagome saw us and ran off. I followed her smell here." Inuyasha couldn't believe he was telling a total stranger this, but he had to find Kagome.

"So why does it matter to you if she ran off?" when Inuysha hesitated, she said," Don't even try to lie to me." Inuyasha looked down and blushed.

"I-I-I'm in love with her." And it was true, he did love Kagome. He loved the way she would yell at him when he did something rude, he loved the way she cared for every single thing, he loved how she accepted him even though he was a half-demon. He loved everything about her.

"This should get interesting," she said with a smirk,"she is with Koga at his den. I must warn you though, she is under a spell so do not wake her if she is sleeping. It's a memory erasing spell and I have a feeling its about you. She won't remember anything to do with you."

"Dammit! She's with the wolf _and_ she doesn't even remember me? There has to be something to break the spell, anything," he pleaded.

"Well, I suppose I could let you in on a little loop hole. To break my spell, you must make Kagome fall in love with you again. But heed my warning, Koga has a love potion that he will be able to use in 7 days. You have a week to win her back."

"Don't stress yourself, that'll be easy," he said with a cocky grin but inside he was freaking out. What if he couldn't do it? He would lose Kagome forever. The old woman said a small chant to release his bounds.

"Now go, before its too late." Inuyasha jumped up and took off in a dead sprint.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews and just know that I am very sorry for being lazy and not updating. After over a month, Make Me Forget is back and is actaully going to updated (: I was busy with Dark Savior but now that that is wrapping up, I'll have time for this. Also, review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for still reading my story and please check back for the updates that will be happening, enjoy!


End file.
